


Skinny Love

by topdawg27



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College AU, F/M, Pepperony AU, Summer Romance, Teen Romance, Tony Stark Feels, Young Tony Stark, young Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topdawg27/pseuds/topdawg27
Summary: Tony and Pepper meet as teens in Spring Break. College AU.





	1. Flightless Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igotyoufirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotyoufirst/gifts).



> All chapters named after Iron & Wine songs.  
> Submitted for Pepperony Week, Tag: High School/College AU
> 
> Dedicated to igotyoufirst because I would never have been able to write fluff without her encouragement and she likes my fluffy stuff :P

 

All chapters named after Iron & Wine songs. 

 

* * *

 

It was a beautifully sunny day, with clear blue skies and a light breeze, the kind of day perfect for playing baseball or a picnic in the park. 

 

But Tony Stark was lying on his back on a four-wheeled tray, looking up at a banged up silencer.

 

_And I would have it no other way._

 

"Eddie! Get your ass out from under that pile of junk! The Boss wants to speak to you!" 

 

He sighed loudly. 

 

"Later, baby..." he said, blowing a kiss at the silencer and rolling himself out from under the car. 

 

He got to his feet, wiped his hands on a nearby stained rag and took a deep appreciative whiff, stretching his arms wide. 

 

_I love the smell of grease, motor oil, exhaust and tires in the morning._

 

Then the clock above the garage door caught his eye.

 

_Or rather, afternoon..._

 

Out of nowhere, a thunderous voice yelled "EDDDIEE!!" and Tony realized he was supposed to be somewhere else. He tossed the rag away and ran towards the garage office.

 

* * *

 

A half hour later, he returned to the scratched and dented blue Fiat 500, whistling cheerfully. 

 

"Well, I managed to avoid getting fired... thank god... I love this job, beats selling ice cream any day."

 

Tony was in his second year, studying at MIT. His first term of the year was over and the college was closed for spring break. And just like his earlier spring breaks, Tony had decided to stay at the college instead of going home.

 

In his opinion, it was better to be free and bored in Massachusetts than be back in Malibu, where he would only argue endlessly with his father or be forced to attend boring black-tie parties. 

  
Last spring break, he had loitered around the empty campus for four months, driving himself crazy with boredom and finally, had decided to take a last-minute trip to Las Vegas.

 

That had been an expensive mistake. He had lost track of time in Vegas and ended up missing the first two weeks of college, which in turn, had gotten him into a lot of trouble. His father had been livid, especially since the college attendance board had threatened to suspend Tony for bunking classes. Thankfully, he had managed to escape suspension by signing up for charity volunteer work and extra classes. 

 

But it had been a close call and that's why this time, Tony had been determined to stay out of trouble. And he had wanted to keep himself occupied and not go through the same cycle of boredom again. So he had decided to try getting a job.

Now he wanted to avoid being recognized as the Stark Industries heir at all cost, so he couldn't work anywhere in Cambridge, the city of his college, because too many people knew him there. And they definitely wouldn't leave him alone or give him a job. 

 

So Tony had decided to go completely incognito and rented a flat in the nearby city of Somerville. Here he could blend in with the crowd and be just another young man on spring break, looking for a summer job. 

 

His first job had been at the library, as a junior librarian. He chuckled as he remembered working there.

 

_Not a good idea in retrospect, sorting out dusty tomes and checking library cards and wheeling books here and there... boring!_

 

His second job was as an ice-cream server at the local mom-n-pop dairy. Both decent jobs for the summer. But Tony had been kicked out of both jobs for the same reason: making out with the customers and being caught at it.

 

He smirked as he recalled all his passionate encounters in the dusty library storeroom as well as the small backroom of the dairy. 

 

_Man, sneaking around and making out was so much fun... though the look on the stuffy librarian's face was even more epic! Especially since she caught her favorite assistant fooling around with me! In the middle of a work day! Wooo hooo!!_

 

Then Tony sighed hard.

 

_If only Rhodey was here... He's such a stickler for rules and regulations. I would have had no problem keeping a job down. Or we could have gone and done something fun, something together... But no, he has to go home for the holidays, he can't spend 1 break with me here!_

 

He angrily kicked at a spare part on the floor, watching the metal object skitter away.

 

Then he looked back at the Fiat and a slow grin broke out on his face.

 

_But hey, I love this job! No distractions, no nagging customers and best of all,_ he pulled out his spanner from his overalls, _I get to play with all the cars I want!_

 

The garage's big Boss, Thaddeus hadn't recognized Tony but was suspicious of him because he didn't seem like the average grease monkey. And because MIT students did not usually seek employment in garages. But he had been impressed with Tony's skill and the fact that Tony would work for minimum wage, also helped.

 

Once in a while, they would clash on the subject of Tony's tardiness but otherwise they got along very well.

 

Tony dropped to his knees and passed his hands over a deep dent in the Fiat's fender. The garage was empty, everybody had gone for lunch, so he was left on his own. Which meant he could work in peace on the broken-down Fiat 500, a car which had been deserted in the garage. 

 

He was just going to lay back down on the wheelie and return to fixing the silencer, when he heard a loud honk. And then another and another. 

 

Tony stood up and walked outside. He turned to see a beautiful canary-yellow Camarro pull up at the garage's reception, some distance away from the repair bay, where he was standing.

 

Old Hank, the cankerous receptionist of the garage, was busy shaking his head as the driver of the car was trying to explain something to him.

 

Tony grinned because he could sense what was going on.

 

_Hank's turning them down because it is lunch time and his time to snooze. What a lovely car..._

 

Then his grin widened with pleasure as the driver got down from the car.

 

_Well, well, well... a lovely car and an equally lovely driver... come of think of it... I have never seen a woman come into this garage..._

 

Tony had seen enough. He began to walk over to the reception, yelling, "It is alright, Hank! Ma'am, I am not going on lunch, why don't you drive up to the second garage on the left. I'll take a look at your car."

 

As the driver turned and lowered her sunglasses to look at him appreciatively, he noticed the car's passengers and had to resist rubbing his hands.

 

_This is going to be fun._

 

* * *

 

 

Ten minutes later, Tony was busy inspecting the engine of the Camarro, while Cyndi Lauper's "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" played on the garage's radio.

 

The car's owner and her three friends were all sitting quietly nearby, on the cleanest garage stools he could find. Actually they weren't being all that quiet, he could hear them whispering and snickering to themselves. 

 

Months of being surrounded by hairy geeks and awkward nerds, had left Tony with a heightened appreciation for the female sex. So he did the math.

 

_Four young girls, clearly not from around here... chances of scoring a date?_

 

He glanced over his shoulder and gave them his best Steve McQueen smirk. Three faces smiled back in return, followed by riotous giggling.

 

He turned back to the car, smirking widely.  _A 100%. Time to apply the Stark charm._

 

Tony turned back towards the girls and picked up a nearby rag to wipe his hands.

 

"Well, ladies," that set off a round of giggles again, "there's nothing to worry about. The battery cap was loose, that's why the engine was acting up. I will have it tightened in a jiffy."

 

He grinned widely at each one of the bashful trio, who were flashing him their dimples. 

 

"Thank you so much!" said the driver breathlessly, a green-eyed brunette with an impish nose and a gorgeous figure.

 

"We drove along the entire stretch of this sleepy road, trying to find a garage that was open." chimed the second girl, a statuesque cool blonde with big blue eyes and a sexy little mole on her right cheek. 

 

Tony nodded, tilting his head at her. "So how'd you lovely ladies end up in a boring city like Somerville? I can tell you aren't from around here."

 

The trio tittered again and the third girl, another blonde but doe-eyed with bright red lips, said teasingly, "You are a smart mechanic, Mister..."

 

"Edward. But you can call me Eddie. And you girls are..." he asked, charmingly. 

 

The green-eyed brunette said breathlessly, "I am Tiffany Panzetti. This is Alyssa Loughton," she pointed at the doe-eyed girl, who waved shyly at him. "And..."

 

"I am Christine Everhart." said the blue-eyed blonde cooly with a small sultry smile, that made his cock twitch. 

 

_That mole is so damn sexy... and those legs... hot damn!_

 

His ogling of Christine was interrupted by a soft, clear voice, asking, "Mister Edward, when will the car be fixed? We were supposed to be home by now."

 

Tony turned towards the fourth girl, the one sitting a slight distance away from the trio, clutching a book. She was the tallest of the group, slender and solemn with coppery red hair, elegant facial features and freckles dotting her regal nose. It was her direct, deep blue gaze that made him blink.

 

"Well eh... it should take 10 minutes, there are 10 caps and I need to tighten them all, just in case."

 

The green-eyed brunette, Tiffany said hotly, "Virginia! Please! Let the man work in peace! Don't be such a bore, we have plenty of time to go home!" 

 

"Yeah, Virgie! Don't be such a pill!" echoed Alyssa, rolling her eyes.

 

The red-haired girl shrugged and looked back at her book.

 

Christine said with a snort. "Why are you in such a hurry anyways? All you do is read. It's not like you have a date or a life outside of books!"

 

They all snickered at the girl, who was steadfastly ignoring them.

 

Tony interceded smoothly, "So what plans do you lovely ladies have, for the weekend?" 

 

Alyssa said softly, "Nothing, really. We usually go out with our chaperone, to the market. Or we sneak away in the afternoon, like today and go for a drive on our own."

 

He picked up the spanner and bent over the car's hood. Tony asked slowly, "Have you girls been to Sammy's Steakhouse by the waterfront?" 

 

Tiffany snorted. "No way! We may be from California but that place is a little too pricey for even our pockets."

 

It was on the tip of Tony's tongue to say that he was from California too but he stopped himself in time. 

 

He lifted his head from the car and looked at them. "Would you like to go there? Say Saturday, around 8 pm?"

 

Their jaws dropped with shock. Even Virginia had lifted her head from her book and was looking at him quietly. 

 

Tiffany was the first to speak. "Like dude! Of course!" 

 

Christine stood up and came closer to him.

 

"Hey Eddie, no offense but can you actually afford to go to such a place? I mean, come on... you aren't exactly working in a bank or a job, that eh... pays well?"

 

He smiled flirtatiously at her. "Let me worry about the money. I can handle it. What about you girls? Are you game?"

 

Alyssa pushed her dark hair out of her eyes and said hesitatingly, "Just you... and us? Going to a swanky place like that?"

 

"Of course not!" He pushed the hood down and rubbed his hands on a rag. 

 

"I'll call a couple of my friends and we can... hang out." Tony said casually, locking eyes with Tiffany, who was smiling widely at him.

 

Christine laughed derisively. "Sure! I will believe it, when I see it!"

 

Tony didn't take his eyes off Tiffany as he said easily, "So Saturday 8 pm. Should I come to pick you girls up?" 

 

Alyssa said, "No, it's okay. Our chaperone will drop us. Anyways she's going to insist, so she can see if the place is alright." 

 

Then she startled Tony by jumping up and clasping Tiffany. Both squealed loudly with glee, "Party Time!!".

 

Christine rolled her eyes but then winked slowly at Tony with a soft smile. He grinned back and began to write down the bill for the car. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was a cool, starlit night, the perfect night for necking.  _And more..._  thought Tony as he smugly took a long sip of beer.

 

They were at Sammy's Steakhouse, sitting at a long table on the outer deck. Normally, it would be next to impossible to get a large table on a Saturday without prior notice. And the girls were minors, so mention was made about the legal drinking age. But he had flashed the hostess his best smile and promised that everyone would stick to beer only. Two Benjamin Franklin bills also sweetened the deal. And  so the outer deck was theirs. 

 

The girls had been there at sharp 8 pm, their buxom but boozy chaperone Lena Panzetti in tow. She took one look at the venue and an even longer look at Tony and was alright with the girls staying. In fact, she had wanted to join the party but then Tiffany had a word with her quietly and she left.

 

He had called three of his acquaintances from college. Stuart Townhill, James Van Houten and Chadwick Leagrave, all fellow students of MIT who came from rich Boston Brahmin families and who were bored out of their minds at home. 

 

On getting his call, they had hurriedly driven down to Somerville, a mere 12 minutes from Boston. He had made them swear to keep his identity a secret and he knew they would because who would want to cross a Stark. 

 

Introductions had been made and they had all sat down. The conversation had been very stilted, the girls nervous and the boys awkward. That is until the alcohol was served. Then tongues and attitudes had loosened amazingly and the party actually started.

 

An hour after that, he was sitting back in his chair with a beer in one hand and a very tipsy Tiffany in the other. The others had disappeared to god knows where, he really didn't care as long as he got his privacy.

 

_Why should I? I have a drink, this beautiful night and..._  he watched as Tiffany took a deep breath and snuggled up to him, pressing herself against him.  _And the loveliest girl from the bunch._

 

"Eddie..." she said with a giggle, looking at him tipsily. "Eddie, you are the handsomest mechanic I've ever seen."

 

He chuckled lightly and then swallowed hard as she moved her hand over his chest. 

 

"Tiffany..." Tony whispered. "Tiffany, you are so hot, baby, I just want to touch your beautiful body."

 

Her response was to sit up and pull her dress up but not before giving him a good eyeful of cleavage. 

 

"I don't know, Eddie..." she said, looking confused. "I am... I am not that type of girl, I just met you today."

 

He knew how to play this game, how to turn "No's" into "Yes" and make her want him.

 

Tony moved closer to her and lowered his lips to neck. He kissed her ear, she squirmed against him with a soft sigh. Then he moved his hand and cupped her breast, making her moan. 

 

"Hold on! Hold on...I gotta pee..." Tiffany said childishly, her face flushed with drink. "When I come back ..." she stroked his jaw. "You and me are going to get busy, Eddie."

 

He nodded with a smile, then stood up to help her as she struggled to stand up. He caught her by the waist and took her to the washroom, enjoying the feel of her body pressed against his. 

 

Once Tiffany had gone in, Tony looked around the restaurant. There was half an hour left for closing time and the waiters were busy clearing tables and cleaning up. There were a few customers now and the dance floor was occupied, only by two couples, Christine and James being one and the other being, Alyssa and Stuart. 

 

He raised his eyes at the way Alyssa was grinding herself suggestively against Stuart. Christine was chiding her and James, the pervert, was taking advantage of her distraction, to look down her dress.  

 

Tony shook his head at the proceedings and ordered another beer. He took the drink, pulled out his pack of cigarettes and walked back to the outer deck. 

 

He walked towards the edge of the deck and leaned on the railing, lighting his cigarette and took a long appreciative drag. 

 

As he looked at the night landscape, he heard voices and turned sideways. At the other end of the deck, he could see a man and a woman standing close to each other. 

 

Tony narrowed his eyes, trying to place the woman.

 

_Straight, long, lean build... she's taller than the dude.._

 

Then the woman moved and the moonlight shone on her, illuminating her coppery red hair.

 

_Hey, that's no woman! It's that cousin of Tiffany's... darn it, what's her name? Oh yeah! Virginia!_

 

He moved a little closer.  _And that's Chadwick with her. Good old Chaddy, never one to miss an opportunity to neck._

 

Tony was going to turn back to his corner, giving them privacy but he tensed when he heard Virginia say loudly, "Chadwick please, leave me alone."

 

He moved towards the couple quickly as he saw the young man lurch forward drunkenly at Virginia. Tony was about to yell but then he was stunned by what happened next.

 

In a rapid succession of short but powerful movements, she punched him in the throat and then shoved him back with both hands.

 

Chadwick fell to the floor hard, crying out in pain. Virginia stood there in a defensive pose and watched him warily. She started nervously when Tony reached her.

 

"Are you alright?" He asked gently and the young girl nodded, her eyes focused and calm. But he could see the slight tremor in her raised hands and didn't touch her. 

 

He turned to Chadwick, who was rolling around on the floor, groaning in pain.

 

Tony bent over him. "Leagrave, it is alright. Just walk it off, come on."

 

He hoped that Chadwick was too drunk to seek revenge. The fallen young man groaned out, "Ah man! She floored me! I was just..." he started to swear and Tony gestured at a nearby waiter. 

 

Together, they helped Chadwick up and Tony paid the waiter, saying, "Sit him at a private table, he just needs to sleep his drink off." 

 

The waiter took Chadwick away and he turned back towards Virginia, who was looking out at the city below, her hands wrapped tightly around her. 

 

She was wearing a plain sleeveless summer dress and he saw her shiver. 

 

_Shit, she must be feeling cold!_

 

He shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to her. 

 

"No, it is alright, I don't need it..." she murmured, her eyes downcast but Tony silently insisted and she wrapped it around her shoulders, huddling into it.

 

Virginia raised wary eyes to him and he tried to defuse the situation. "Chaddy just had a little too much to drink. Don't mind him. He's normally a nice guy but he got a little carried away..." 

 

"A little carried away?" She said sarcastically and Tony flushed, aware that he was defending Chadwick who had tried to force himself on a fifteen year-old girl.

 

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

 

"Look, Virgie? Virginia," he said hurriedly at her icy glare. "I know what he did was wrong. And you are a minor and he shouldn't have done that, alright? I know it... but..." he looked at her pleadingly, "Please do not press charges, please. He's a nice guy normally, if this reached the MIT board, they would kick him out. Please."

 

She looked at him coolly. "It is nice that you are defending your friend. And I won't be pressing charges." 

 

"Alright then." he said with a grin. Tony looked at his watch. "Shit, it is getting late, I'll take you home." 

 

"What about Tiffany?" 

 

He stuck his tongue in his cheek because he had completely forgotten Tiffany. Tony hummed and hawwed, not sure what to do.

 

_Crap! I want to get with Tiffany but I've got her cousin here as well! Crap! What do I do?!_

 

He thought hard and then Virginia said clearly, "When I last saw Tiffany, she was drunk out of her mind. I think she should come home with me, don't you, Mr. Stark?"

 

For Tony, time stood still as he took in what the young tall girl said. 

 

_What the!? How the hell does she know who I am?_

 

He said out loud, "Mr. Stark? Why... why would you call me that, my name is Edward."

 

"Your middle name is Edward. I know that you are Anthony Stark, the only son of Stark Industries magnate, Howard Stark." She said simply.

 

He was still shocked and the girl smiled and continued, "You know, you look a lot like your dad. When I saw you yesterday in the garage, the family resemblance struck me. Then the incongruity of your situation. You were a mechanic but you could apparently afford to take four girls out to a five-star restaurant. You look very young but I remembered that you are a child prodigy and got in MIT when you were 15. Today, when I saw you here in this setting, my suspicions were confirmed, especially thanks to your three friends, upper-class college students from Boston. Not the average company kept by mechanics."

 

Tony was dumbstruck by her deducting and the matter-of-fact way she laid it out for him. He couldn't think of a counter-argument. 

 

Virginia tilted her head and said coolly, "Mr. Stark, you needn't worry. I am not going to divulge your secret. I respect your privacy but I would like to mention that while my cousin and Alyssa are oblivious, Christine isn't. So if you want to keep your identity a secret, don't get too close to her. Like me, she's up to date with current affairs and has definitely recognized you but just can't place you."

 

He nodded and murmured, "Thanks." 

 

Then she stepped towards him. "One more thing. I can go back home in a taxi. Tiffany is a big girl and I don't want to interfere in her affairs but..."

 

Virginia took a deep breath and said softly, "Mr. Stark, Tiffany has just come out of an abusive relationship. Her childhood sweetheart hit her so badly that she was in the hospital for weeks. That's why we came out here for spring break. To give her a change of air, so that she could recover. She is still traumatized by the incident and has gotten drunk today to forget her pain. Please..." she looked at him and gently shook her head, "Please don't hurt her. She doesn't deserve more pain."

 

Tony really didn't know what to say to that.

 

_I was just going to ... bed her... but this... this changes things... and she actually is very drunk..._

 

He was interrupted in his thoughts by Virginia holding out his jacket. He took it from her and she walked away, towards the restaurant. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Boy With a Coin

 

Tony angrily walked down Highland Avenue towards the Somerville Public Library. 

 

He had woken up to the sound of someone knocking loudly on his flat door and had opened it. Then he was besieged by the flash of cameras. His idyllic time, living as a simple student on spring break, was over. 

 

Somehow the press had been informed that he was living in the city, incognito and they had his address as well. To add insult to injury, they also knew that he was working as a mechanic and had expressed this fact with lurid creativity. 

 

The headlines screeched, "Stark heir forced out of home! Working as mechanic!" "Tony Stark millionaire no more!" "Stark turns mechanic to feed himself!" "Why did Howard Stark throw his only son out of home!"

 

His father was livid with rage and had blasted Tony for an hour on how embarrassing this was for him. It was even worse than the Las Vegas incident. 

 

Tony was angry that his privacy, his peaceful existence and the job he loved, were all lost. After his father, Thaddeus had called him. He had seen the newspapers and on learning, that Tony was actually a millionaire's son, he had called him to fire him personally, irritated that he had been fooled. 

 

He pulled his cap down low over his face, keeping an eye out for snoopy reporters and cameras. As he turned the corner and approached the library, he grimly went over the facts in his head.

 

_It had to be Tiffany's mousy cousin! It just had to! Who else knew I was Tony Stark! I am going to give her a piece of my mind!_

 

Tony entered the library quietly and walked into the main hall. He was trying to be as inconspicuous as possible because he didn't want anyone to recognize him.

 

He looked around, trying to find Virginia amongst the crowd of readers and tables. He walked down the hall, looking between the huge book shelves.  

 

Then a flash of coppery red hair caught his eye and he moved between two shelves to approach the slim figure at the end of the narrow path. 

 

Virginia was standing on a small foot ladder with wheels, a cart of books next to the ladder. She placed a book onto the shelf, then nimbly moved the ladder along the shelf, to place another book. 

 

Tony stood right behind her and completely forgot that he was in a library. He said loudly, "You ratted me out, Potts!"

 

She jerked backwards with shock and teetered dangerously on the stool. He instinctively tried to brace her by placing his hands on the back of her legs and pushing her forward against the shelf. 

 

For a moment, Tony was surprised by the feel of satiny smooth skin against his fingers, her calves bare because of her knee-length dress. He absently trailed his hand down the length of one curved calf and felt a tremor pass through her.

 

_What lovely legs..._

 

Then he was smacked hard on the head and yelled in pain, clutching his head.

 

Virginia descended the foot stool elegantly, holding a large book. Tony gingerly rubbed his forehead and glared at her.

 

"You hit me!"

 

"You deserved it for feeling me up, Stark!"

 

He clutched her by the shoulders and said tightly, "Stop saying my name!" 

 

Virginia whispered equally tightly, "Let me go and don't raise your voice! This is a library!"

 

He hissed urgently, "We need to talk, Potts!"

 

"I do not have anything to say to you, Stark!"

 

She turned back to the cart and he stepped closer, trying to crowd her. 

 

"Yes, we do! You sold me out to the Press! How could you?! I trusted you!"

 

Virginia turned, nearly brushing against him. She was so close, he could study the delicate lush curve of her pink lips, her pointed nose and the dark little freckles along them. 

 

_Peppered with freckles... I never thought I'd like freckles on a woman... but hers are so darn cute..._

 

Then he took a deep breath because she looked straight at him. Tony looked into deep sapphire blue eyes, dark blue flecks in their endless depths, shining from the sunlight streaming into the library. The scent of lilies and vanilla filled his senses, making him feel light-headed as he drowned in the sea of her eyes.

 

_Good lord... why am I feeling this way?_

 

She placed one hand on his chest. He felt a tingle pass through him at the physical contact and their eyes met, hers wide, staring into his. Then Virginia moistened her lips with a slow flick of her tongue and Tony felt his blood pool in his stomach.

 

_Hot damn! That little pink tongue... I wonder if it is as soft as it looks..._

 

His sensual musing was interrupted by her hand pushing him away gently but firmly. 

 

"Step back, Stark." Virginia whispered tensely, her eyes hardening. "There's no need to stand so close."

 

He raised his hands to indicate his acquiescence and she took a deep breath, the movement highlighting her slender form in her sky blue dress. 

 

Tony pinched his nose hard, trying to regain his senses. Then he remembered why he had come to the library in the first place. 

 

"Why did you rat me out, Potts, huh? Was it for money? How much did you get for selling my identity?" He whispered angrily. 

 

Virginia narrowed her eyes in confusion. "I am afraid I do not understand what you are talking about, Mr. Stark."

 

"I asked you not to call me that! And how dare you act innocent! You told the press that Tony Stark is here in Somerville, working as a mechanic!" 

 

She shook her head quickly. "No, I did not!"

 

"Oh yes, you did, Potts! It is all over the news! Here!" And he pulled out the newspaper from his bag and pushed it at her. 

 

Virginia took it from him with trembling hands and opened it. Her eyes darted over the page of the sleazy article, detailing Tony's stay in Somerville and how he had to work as a mechanic because he got kicked out of MIT.

 

"You got kicked out of MIT?" She asked wide-eyed and he objected violently, "Of course not! But the press have twisted everything around! They knew I was working as a mechanic and use that to lie wildly! And this is not the only paper! There are hundreds of reporters roaming around this city, bugging me for details! They've been been hounding me since morning, when they pounded on my flat door!"

 

Virginia lowered the paper and looked at him with horror. "Stark, I wouldn't do such a thing! I really wouldn't! It has been four days since we met at the Steak house. If I had done this, your name would have been in the papers the next day! And I truly wouldn't rat you out! I understand your need for privacy and I could see that you loved your job!"

 

Her passionate denial had confused him now. Tony ruffled his hair in irritation. "Well! Who else could it be? You were the only one who knew!" 

 

She said softly, "Tiffany and Aunt Lena didn't suspect you at all. They truly believed you were a mechanic. I wonder if they have seen this." 

 

Tony looked away, swearing softly. "I didn't tell Tiffany anything. I just dropped her home that night. Nothing happened between us."

 

He was startled by a soft hand on his shoulder.

 

Virginia squeezed it gently, her eyes soft as she said, "I know and thank you by the way... for treating Tiffany right... she needed a gentleman and you were one that night. Thank you, Stark."

 

"Potts," Tony said gruffly, surprised by her gratitude, "hey, I know I am a dick but... I have some ethics and I wouldn't take advantage of an abused girl." 

 

She smiled sweetly at him and oddly his heart began to beat a little faster at the way her lips curved and her eyes sparkled as they looked into his. 

 

He cleared his throat and looked at his feet. "Well if it wasn't her and it wasn't you, who was it?" 

 

Virginia looked at him quietly and said, "Have you considered Christine?"

 

"Christine? Nah... she wouldn't!"

 

"She is the only one who has your address." said Virginia simply. "And the press knew where you lived right?"

 

Tony widened his eyes as he considered her words. "That's true, she had my address. And it is one thing for the press, to find out what I was working as. It is another thing to find out where I am living."

 

Then he said softly, "Wait, how do you know that Christine has my address?"

 

Virginia bit her lip, a habit he had noticed, and looked away. "She told us yesterday, that she spent the night with you in a nice, uptown apartment. But she didn't mention the building or the street." 

 

Tony dropped his jaw in shock. "I didn't think that she would ... tell you guys about our night together."

 

She replied matter-of-factly, "Girls talk too, you know. By the way, did you know Christine is the head reporter of our school's news team and is actively pursuing a career in media? She wants to become a news reporter. It would be easy enough for her to contact a few newspapers and let them know about you."

 

He shook his head, unwilling to believe it. "She wouldn't! She never said she knew who I was."

 

"She was suspicious of you, Stark. She knew you were someone famous but she just couldn't place you. Christine is smart, much smarter than Tiffany. She must have done some digging and found out who you really are." 

 

He was going to say something when they were interrupted by a loud angry screech. They both turned and Tony nearly screamed in horror.

 

Standing there, arms folded across her massive chest, was the toad-like Head Librarian, her beady angry eyes shooting daggers at them. He was especially terrified of her from his time working in the library. Also, she had been the one who had kicked him out after she had caught him making out with the assistant.

 

Virginia said stammeringly, "Mrs. Jacob... I... I am sorry... we were being loud... I am sorry. We didn't-"

 

The toady woman raised a wobbly huge hand and said in her satanically deep voice, "You! You again! HERE! Why are you HERE?!"

 

She raised her other hand, a giant dusty tome in it and he knew she was going to throw it at him.

 

Tony didn't wait, he turned on his heels and bolted as the librarian unleashed another unearthly screech. He heard the book slam into the floor, just missing him but kept on running, jumping over a cart in the way and making his way to the exit. People stared at him fleeing but he didn't care, the sound of the woman still screeching loudly, ringing in his ears. 

 

Tony reached the exit and ran from the library, crossing the road to enter the green park. He ran into the trees, desperate to hide and finally stopped by the pond, needed to catch his breath. 

 

He bent over, panting with the exertion of his run and took deep breaths. 

 

"Phew! That was a narrow escape! Oh my! That gorgon was something else!"

 

Then he remembered the girl and turned quickly. "Shit! Potts!" 

 

Tony waited for five minutes and then jogged back to the beginning of the park and warily studied the library entrance. All seemed to be normal, people were entering and exiting as usual. He looked around, trying to find Virginia when he suddenly saw her walking down the street away from the library, head lowered. 

 

He quickly ran to catch up with her and reached her, exclaiming, "Hey Potts! I hope you are alright! Man, that was something else!" 

 

She didn't look at him, she just kept walking slowly, clutching her bag in her hand. 

 

"Potts! Hold on, what happened?" Tony placed a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off violently, turning to face him, blue eyes blazing.

 

"I lost my job, that's what!" Virginia said angrily as he backed away in alarm. 

 

"Why?"

 

"Mrs Jacobs thought we were making out! Apparently, that's what you are famous for, making out with girls in public spots!" Virginia said tightly, her face red. "So she fired me! Thanks a lot, Stark!"

 

She swung her bag at him and he stepped backwards just in time. 

 

"Hey now! Hold on, Potts! It isn't my fault, she thought that!"

 

"Really?! Really, Stark!? Is Mrs. Jacobs lying? Didn't you work at the library before and get fired for making out with her best assistant?" she said.

 

He shrugged, and then to Tony's horror, a tear rolled down her cheek.

 

Virginia swiped it away angrily and then another one fell and another. She childishly wiped them away with the back of her hand and whispered tearfully, "Please leave me alone! Please..." 

 

"It is just a stupid summer job! Why are you so upset?" he said incredulously.

 

Virginia looked at him, eyes full of unshed tears, biting her bottom lip hard.

 

"I loved that job, Stark. I loved working in the library... surrounded by books, organizing them, getting to meet people who didn't make fun of me for being boring... I don't fit in with Tiffany and her friends... and I get that... but you wouldn't understand... why would you..."

 

Tony didn't know what to say.

 

_I do understand what it is like... not to fit in... Shit... she's so sad!_

 

He called out her name again but Virginia just lowered her head and turned, walking away sadly. 

 

 


	3. The Trapeze Swinger

Tony walked slowly on the green crisp grass of Perry Park. It was late in the morning and the park was filled with families picnicking in the summer sun. 

 

He smiled as some kids ran around him, tossing a football between them. 

 

He looked down the pathway, scanning the people on the benches and sitting on the grass. Then a group of women jogged past him, one of them checking him out and smiling invitingly.

 

Tony turned in place, looking at her wistfully as she jogged away. 

 

_Shit, that's a nice ass and smile... but... I am here on a mission and I need to find my target._

 

He looked back at the pathway and began to move towards the pond. 

 

_Where could she be? This park isn't very large. She should be around here somewhere._

 

He turned the corner of the pond, surrounded by low hanging branches and looked ahead. This was the end of the park and it was a quiet and secluded area with just a single bench.

 

He grinned because his target, the girl he was searching for, was sitting on that very bench, her nose buried in a book, ignoring the scenery around her.

 

_Now how do I approach her without her noticing? I do not want her to walk away again._

 

He decided to walk around the pathway, going through the trees and shrubs, so he could circle behind Virginia. Tony placed his foot on the grass to his left, above a bed of geraniums, when he heard a soft "Mister?" behind him.

 

He turned and saw a little brown haired girl, maybe 7 or 8 years old, wearing a cute green dress. Her little lip was quivering and he couldn't resist bending, to look into her eyes and ask, "What's the matter, little girl?"

 

"Mister, could you help me please?" She said softly, her jade green eyes wide and pleading. 

 

"I can try. What's the matter?"

 

"Mr. Teddy is stuck. And he can't come down." Then she took a deep breath, her eyes filling with tears. "And I don't know what to do..."

 

Tony would never admit this to anyone but a crying woman was his kryptonite. Alarmed that she would start bawling, he patted her on her soft fluffy hair. 

 

"Hey, hey now, it's alright." He quickly looked back at Viriginia who was still sitting on the bench, reading.

 

Then Tony stood up and took the little girl's hand. "Take me to Mr. Teddy. Let me see what I can do."

 

She pulled him into the grass, away from the pond, to a little enclave, where there was a single tree, surrounded by daisies and grass. The scene was so serene and beautiful, that he resisted the urge to lie down and roll around on the grass.

 

"What's your name?" He asked and the little girl said, "Annika".

 

"That's an unusual but lovely name." He replied as they stopped before the tree.

 

"Thank you, Mister." She said shyly. 

 

"Hey, you can call me Tony. Alright?" He said, ruffling her hair. "Now where's Mr. Teddy?"

 

"Up there." And she pointed up at the tree.

 

Tony peered up the foliage and then stepped right under the tree and looked up. Nestled at in a branch above him, was a patched-up chocolate brown teddy bear with felt sunglasses and a little felt hat. 

 

He coughed to hide his laugh at its amusing appearance.

 

"Now how'd Mr. Teddy get up there?"

 

"My mean brother and his friend took him from me and threw him up there! And I can't reach him." The little girl said sadly. 

 

He looked askance at the tree, which had a long trunk, with a high up fork and no low hanging branches.

 

_Now how the hell do I climb up there?_

 

He stood close to the trunk and caught it and then tried to clamber up it. But he couldn't get a hold for his feet.

 

For the next ten minutes Tony struggled to climb the tree. He finally managed to curve his legs around the trunk and shimmy up, calling on all his cardiovascular strength to haul himself up. 

 

He finally reached the fork in the trunk and sat in it carefully.

 

"Yaaah!!" Annika clapped her hands with glee. "Tony, just reach out, Mr. Teddy is so close!"

 

He looked at the bear stuck at the end of the branch and leaned towards. But the bear was too far away.

 

_I need to move a little onto the branch._

 

He cautiously shimmied onto the branch, unsure it would take his weight. It dipped precariously and for a moment, he was scared but Tony pushed ahead and stretched himself with all his might, towards the stuck bear.

 

"Just... a little... bit ... more... Aha!!

 

He caught Mr. Teddy triumphantly and then there was a loud snap and the branch gave away.

 

 

* * *

 

It all happened so fast. One minute, he was in a tree, the next minute, Tony was lying on something prickly but soft.

 

He could feel the heat of the sun on his face, so he kept his eyes closed, feeling very reluctant to move.

 

_My back hurts, oh! It really hurts..._

 

Then he felt a soft hand on his brow, pushing his hair back. The scent of lilies filled his nostrils and he took a deep breath as the hand stroked his hair.

 

He heard a familiar calm voice say, "It's alright, it's alright, he's not dead. Just stunned. Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark, please wake up."

 

"Don't call me, Mr. Stark." He said with a groan. "That's my father's name."

 

He didn't want to but he blinked and opened his eyes slowly, to stare up into a deep blue sky that shimmered. 

 

_I've never seen a sky so blue._

 

Then he refocused and realized he was looking into a pair of sapphire blue eyes in a delicate but regal face, with pink lips set in a soft smile.

 

His own lips curved and he heard a childish voice say plaintively, "Why is he smiling like that, Miss?"

 

The lips moved and said, "I think he hit his head too hard. Can you sit up, Stark?"

 

He did so slowly. Tony looked around carefully, he was right below the tree, sitting on the grass on his rump. Virginia was kneeling beside him and the little girl, Annika, was peering at him worriedly.

 

Tony shook his head to clear it and it all came back to him. 

 

"I fell from the tree, didn't I?" He said gingerly, feeling his back. 

 

"Like a rock!" Exclaimed the little girl and burst into a fit of giggles. Virginia giggled too.

 

"I didn't see it happen but I'm sure it seemed that way." she said mirthfully, trying to control her laughter.

 

He just sighed, the ache in his back fading.

 

"Tony, you saved Mr. Teddy!" Said the little girl and she surprised Tony by hurling herself at him and hugging him tightly.

 

He didn't know what to do, so he patted the back of her hair awkwardly while she clung to his neck. Virginia just looked at him thoughtfully, her eyes soft.

 

Annika finally let him go and picked up the teddy from the ground. "I got to go. Bye, bye Tony and you too, pretty lady."

 

She ran off joyfully, the teddy bouncing along with her. Tony stared at her and then heard Virginia murmur, "That was a nice thing to do. Help a little girl out like that."

 

She stood up and held out her hand and he took it, standing up.

 

He dusted himself off, saying, "Ah, it wasn't much. She looked so upset that I-"

 

Then Tony realized that she was walking away. 

 

"Virginia, wait!" He called out. "Hey!" 

 

She looked back at him coolly, the softness gone from her eyes. 

 

Tony steeled himself and walked towards her. "I wanted to talk to you... just for a minute." 

 

"About what?"

 

"About the incident in the library, two days ago... please Virginia." 

 

She looked at him, swallowed and turned back towards the path. "I am reading, so you get a minute. That starts now." 

 

He fell in step beside her. "You were right." 

 

She just raised an eyebrow at him, so Tony continued quickly, "About Christine. She sold my story to the press." 

 

"How did you find out?" 

 

"I asked her. And she was very direct about it." 

 

He was still smarting about Christine's arrogant smirk and the way she blatantly explained that she had sold him out and that he should deal with it.

 

Tony continued bitterly, "She's an ambitious young woman and this is all part of being a reporter, selling people out. So..." he shrugged. "That's the end of that, then."

 

They had reached the pond and Virginia said softly, "I am sorry, Stark. But I did try to warn you about Christine." 

 

"Tony." He enunciated. "My name is Tony. It is pronounced TO NEE." 

 

A corner of her mouth curved upwards and she murmured, "Tony..."

 

"That's better. Come on, we know each other. There's no need to be so formal. And..."

 

He moved in front of her and began to walk backwards, looking at her with a wide grin.

 

"I bet you have got some nickname too... I mean, Virginia is a beautiful name but it is a little stuffy for such a young girl like yourself."

 

She gave him a cool look, opening her book as she turned towards the bench.

 

"Your minute's nearly up, Tony. I hope that was all." 

 

He quickly followed her. "Hey, that's not all. Virginia!" 

 

She sat down on the bench, primly tucking her skirt and opened her book.

 

"Tell me." She said clearly and he sat gingerly at the end of the bench. Tony turned towards her, trying not to graze her knees with his as the seat was small.

 

"I wanted to..." he gulped, steeling himself at her cold demeanor. "I wanted to apologize for that day. I cost you your job. I am really sorry, Virginia." 

 

She lowered her blue eyes and looked back at her book. "It is alright, Tony. It wasn't completely your fault. Mostly because you barged in there and refused to keep your voice down but not completely."

 

"I'd like to make up to you." 

 

Virginia looked at him sideways, her attention still on the book. "That's not necessary, Tony."

 

"Oh but it is!" He touched her hand lightly and she raised her head.

 

Tony ruffled his hair, wondering why he was so nervous.

 

"I spoke to my college's librarian and he knows the head librarian in the Cambridge Public Library, about 2.1 miles from Somerville. It is close to MIT.  Anyway, I went over and spoke to that library's in-charge, Mr. Grayson. I explained how you were looking for a temporary assistant position. And how you worked at the Somerville Library as a senior assistant, being promoted only after working there for a week."

 

She widened her eyes and he continued smugly, "Yeah, I asked around the library when the demon Mrs. Jacobs had gone and they were very impressed with your work. Which is why what happened to you, was very wrong." 

 

"Anyways that's their loss. Mr. Grayson, down at Cambridge, is willing to hire you at the same position and salary. Just till the break is over. You should go there on Monday. They are expecting you. And here's the note from Mr. Grayson, explaining everything, timings and whom to talk to."

 

Tony handed her the written note and watched as Virginia scanned it eagerly. 

 

She looked at him, eyes shining with happiness. "The Cambridge Public Library? Really? Oh my, that's such a prestigious library! Oh Tony! Thank you so much!"

 

And for the second time that day, he was hugged by an enthusiastic girl. She wrapped her arms around his chest, laying her head against his shoulder.

 

He was too stunned to react for a moment but then started to chuckle as he could hear Virginia squealing, the sound muffled against his chest. 

 

"You do not know what this means to me... I am at peace when I am in a library. She said softly, her hair tickling his nose.

 

For some reason, Tony's heart was beating like a drum in his chest, so he took a deep breath, trying to calm it. 

 

_She feels so soft and warm... is her hair as soft as it looks?_

 

He tentatively touched the back of her neat ponytail and smiled.

 

_Yes it is... and... why..._

 

He couldn't help but blurt out, "Why can I always smelly lilies around you?"

 

Tony felt suddenly bereft, when she pulled back from their embrace, looking up at him. He was slightly taller than her and so was looking down into her soft azure blue eyes, so blue against the green grass behind her.  

 

Virginia murmured softly, "I am sorry. Is it too strong? I always wear lily based fragrances. They remind me of my mother." 

 

Her eyes flickered, then darkened with emotion and she lowered her gaze, her mouth tightening. Tony inexplicably felt sad too. 

 

He blurted out what he was thinking.

 

"It smells heavenly. You... smell heavenly..."

 

Virginia looked at him and he was intrigued by the way her face had flooded with color. Then she nibbled on her lip and suddenly every fiber of his being wanted to kiss her, take those pink soft lips with his and taste her. 

 

She widened her eyes as he cupped her chin lightly with his hand, tilting her face up. 

 

He felt her soft hand on his chest, her fingers tightening on his shirt as he lowered his head and tilted it, intending to kiss her. She didn't push him away but sighed softly as his lips neared hers, lowering her gaze to his mouth, her lashes dark on her cheeks.

 

He was so close, his heart was roaring in his ears, their mouths nearly touching, when she whispered his name softly. 

 

Tony held himself back, breathing heavily, so close to her face. He felt her fingers move against his chest.

 

_Why am I holding back?  Because... I don't want to hurt her._

 

His own thoughts shocked him and he inched closer, when Virginia whispered again, "Tony... don't..."

 

This snapped the sensual mood and he reared back and stood up quickly. Tony felt irrationally angry as she looked up at him, blue eyes wide on her pale face.

 

"Why not?"

 

She moistened her lips quickly and said "Tony, this is all happening too fast for me... I... I am not like you.... I don't go out a lot and I haven't dated a lot of guys..." 

 

Her one sentence pierced him and he swallowed hard, clenching his fists.

 

"You aren't like me... yeah, because I am a wealthy asshole who likes to sleep around and cause nothing but problems! Isn't that right, Miss Potts!" 

 

Virginia stood up, wringing her hands. "Tony, I didn't say that! It's just you... I..."

 

"What is it then?! Say what you want to say!" 

 

"I don't want to be another notch on your bedpost." She said directly, looking straight at him. "I don't want to be another girl, you slept with on spring break." 

 

Tony barked out a laugh angrily.

 

"I see my reputation precedes me! You come to know who I am and suddenly you know everything about me including the fact that I sleep with a lot of girls! Yes, I do! That's why I cared enough to ask around and find a job for you! And came here to talk to you! It's all part of the big Tony Stark plan to fuck you!" 

 

Virginia flinched visibly and said softly, "Tony, I am sorry I hurt your feelings. I just..." 

 

"You didn't hurt me!" He was lying through his teeth, hurt, badly hurt by this slip of a girl and the fact that even she had judged him. 

 

Tony said bitterly, "You think you know me... just because of something you read in a tabloid or saw on TV.  But you don't. No one does. And I don't need people like you in my life. I have enough of you already. Goodbye. Best of luck at Cambridge." 

 

He turned and began to walk blindly away from her. When he reached the beginning of the pond's pathway, he turned and looked back quickly.

 

Virginia was still standing there, looking at him. He looked at her and felt his heart clench with regret for what could have been.

 

_No one knows the real me. And nobody even wants to. So why do I even bother making an effort?_

 

He turned on his heel and walked as fast as he could, determined to leave the park and her behind.

 


	4. Such Great Heights

 

 

* * *

 

Tony lay in bed, staring up at the drab brown ceiling of his dorm room. The Brady Bunch was playing on his TV, filling the silent room with inane chatter.

 

_Bored, so bored, damn bored... out of my mind..._

 

He began to whistle aimlessly as he looked down at the notebook by his side. He had been idly sketching engine designs.

 

_None of them are any good... and I'm not going to get anywhere near a garage anyways... so why bother._

 

Now irritated, Tony tore off his drawings, scrunched them up into a paper ball and aimed for the wastebasket in the far corner.

 

It had been 5 days since he had stormed off from Perry Park, angered by Virginia's rejection. Since then, he had returned to MIT and had been loitering around his empty dorm.

 

_It was rejection. I didn't want to seduce her, I just...what did I want..._

 

Tony thought hard for a moment.

 

_She seemed different. None of that superficial society chick decorum that I'm used to. Or that steely-eyed glint, thinking about my family money. Come to think of it, she didn't have any airs at all. Virginia Potts. Even her name is so down to earth and... plain? No... she wasn't plain. She was simple and..._

 

Unbidden, the memory of her deep blue eyes staring into him and the smell of lilies came to him. 

 

Tony sat up abruptly and threw the paper ball, watching it bounce off the waste basket's edge.

 

"Great. I can't do anything right." He signed deeply and scratched his chin, looking at the calendar on the wall in front of him. 

 

"Another sixty days of this and then school starts... yippee... wait, I can't believe, I said that!"

 

He sighed  again and then lay back down, closing his eyes. Then he heard a rap on the door and said lazily, "Come in."

 

It opened to reveal a nervous pimply freshman, whose name escaped Tony.

 

_Burt, Brett, Brandon? Something?_

 

But he plastered a friendly smile on his face."What is it...buddy?"

 

"Mr.Stark, a package for you." The youth practically threw it at him and disappeared.

 

Tony sat up, staring at his name nearly lettered on the white plain envelope. It was flat but broad and he opened it curiously to reveal a magazine. More specifically, it was this month's edition of  ** _Motor Trend_** and its cover was a Fiat 500 in shiny blue. 

He opened it and was going to start reading when he noticed a small note had fallen from the envelope.  

 

In the same neat script, was the following:

 

"Tony, I saw this magazine and thought of you. If i'm not mistaken, you were working on a similar car. I'd also like to say that I'm sorry for that day. I wanted, even I wanted to kiss you but I guess I got scared. Again, I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Thank you for getting me this job. I love working here. 

 

Yours sincerely 

Potts"

 

He smiled softly at the telling way she had signed off with her surname.

 

_I am sure she has a nickname. I'm going to find out what it is._

 

Then he frowned. 

 

_Wait, I don't want to ever see her again. Potts humiliated me... but perhaps I'm being too harsh. She just said no. And maybe she's right... I did come on very strong and wanted to kiss her._

 

Tony looked up tiredly, conflicted by his own emotions. Then he looked back at the magazine and began to read it.

 

* * *

 

Two days later, Tony walked determinedly towards the grand entrance of the Cambridge Public Library.

 

_I am going to be calm and nonchalant and not flirt! No flirting at all!_

 

He entered the library and quickly had a word with the receptionist. Once he learned where Virginia was, he walked towards the end of the library, past the rows and rows of seated readers.

 

_Section Gh2... Gh2... There it is!_

 

He entered the section as quietly as possible. At the end of the room, seated at a long table, surrounded by piles and piles of books was Virginia. She had a checklist in one hand and was catching a book in the other. There were two other girls with her, busy yakking with each other instead of working. 

 

_Oh thank God, that's not Tiffany or Nora... or that Christine!_

 

He walked as softly as possible towards the table. Virginia was still engrossed with sorting the books and hadn't looked up. The girls beside her, had noticed Tony and were smiling at him cheekily. He ignored them and cleared his throat softly.

 

Virginia still didn't look up, she was busy writing and the girls started to giggle.

 

Tony said softly, "Virginia..." 

 

She looked up at that and quickly stood up. In her rush, Virginia knocked over a tall stack of books and they fell to the table with a loud bang. 

 

"Tony! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed and then flushed because the entire section was staring at them. The giggling girls on either side of her, weren't helping. 

 

He knew she'd get embarrassed, so he turned to one of the snickering girls beside her and said charmingly, "Miss Potts and I need to discuss something of national importance. Could you please take over?" 

 

The girl gulped and nodded. Taking advantage of Virginia 's surprise, he took her hand and quickly led her, between two shelves behind the table.

 

Tony stopped at the end of the pathway and looked at her. 

 

_She's worrying that little lip of hers, damn it! I scared her! Got to be careful..._

 

Out loud, he said softly, "Hey Potts, I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd say hi..." 

 

She stared at him wide eyed and he smiled disarmingly. "By the way, I got the magazine you sent. Thank you. You were dead right about the Fiat model." 

 

Virginia nodded slightly and Tony gave up.

 

"Well, I can see you don't want me here. Don't want to get you in trouble again. So I'll go. Thanks again for the magazine."

 

He turned to leave and felt her fingers brush his arm.

 

Tony turned back to her, waiting. Virginia swallowed hard, blue eyes nervous and wide as they looked into his.

 

She said, stammering, "Does the... is the... Fiat in the magazine... is it the same as the one in the garage? The one you were fixing?"

 

He grinned and nodded.

 

"I knew it!" Virginia said softly. "Such a beautiful car."

 

Tony felt his heart thud with happiness. "You think so too? Bianca isn't flashy or sleek or sporty but she's... she's something else, she's in a league off her own."

 

Then he mentally smacked himself as Virginia raised an eyebrow at his statement, her lips curving into a smile.

 

"Did you name the Fiat, Bianca?" 

 

It was his turn to flush. Tony rammed his hands into his pockets, embarrassed. 

 

"Yeah, I did. I like to name the cars I'm working on. It's so personal to open their hoods and check their parts and machinery that I feel I owe it to them. I know that sounds damn corny but-"

 

Virginia interrupted gently, "It doesn't sound corny, Tony. Not at all. Bianca. That's such a nice name. And suits the Fiat. She is something else."

 

Tony was so happy that someone understood his fascination for the old Fiat.

 

He caught her soft hands, eagerly saying, "Guess what I did? I knew that the garage was going to smash Bianca for scrap. So I went and bought her. She's in the MIT mechanics lab now, hiding under tarp. I'm going to fix her and do some body work on her and try to  restore her to her original glory."

 

Virginia didn't shuck his hands off. Instead she exclaimed gleefully, "That sounds wonderful, Tony! I wish I could see it!"

 

"You could!" He blurted out. "You could come over. And see her." 

 

She nodded and he let go of her hands. 

 

"Look Virginia. I... I am sorry for coming onto you that day and then losing my temper. I just..."

 

She looked at him, her eyes so soft and blue, that he continued babbling, "I know I have a reputation with girls, flirting and bedding them but... but I didn't want to seduce you that day. I just wanted to talk. You aren't like other girls I have met." 

 

Virginia said dryly, "You mean suave, sexy, sophisticated and smart?"

 

Tony said firmly, "No. Cold, artificial and obsessed with money and looks." Then he shuffled his feet awkwardly. "I just... I thought we could be friends. I messed it up at that time but I wish we could start over..."

 

He was surprised, when she whispered softly, "I'd like that. I'd like to start over."

 

He was so happy that he was grinning like an idiot but composed himself and stretched out his hand. 

 

"Hi, I am Tony Stark. Pleased to meet you." 

 

"And I'm Pepper. Potts. Virginia Pepper Potts."

 

Tony held on to her soft cool hand. "Pepper?" He said incredulously and then watched with interest as she flushed deeply. 

 

"My nickname. Virginia is too stuffy and long for friends."

 

"Pepper..." he said slowly, feeling the name on his tongue. "Why Pepper?" 

 

She lowered her lashes shyly and it came to him in a flash. 

 

"Because of these?" He tapped his own nose. "Your freckles?" 

 

"Yup." she said with a small wiry smirk. "These spots all over my nose."

 

"I like them." Tony said and Pepper looked at him quietly. "Peppered with freckles." he said, grinning at her. "It's cute."

 

Her eyes lit up with emotion and she whispered softly, "My dad used to say the same thing. That's why he called me Pepper." 

 

"Pepper Potts..." Tony said slowly. "Sounds cute too. A pot of Pepper..." then he laughed and she punched his arm.

 

"Alright, alright, it's just a nickname, Tony. Get over it."

 

He stop laughing and smiled at her. "Pleased to meet you, Pepper.".

 

"Likewise, Tony."

 

Then Pepper looked around him and said, "Tony, I got to get back to work. I'm sorry." 

 

He nodded sadly and as she moved past him, she turned halfway and whispered, "But I finish in an hour. We could... we could meet outside and walk to the station together. And we could talk while I wait for my train. That is ... if you want to... I mean..."

 

"I would love to, Pepper..." he whispered gladly and she gave him another sweet smile. Then she walked back to the table and Tony left the section, nearly skipping with happiness.


	5. Passing Afternoon

 

* * *

 

Tony's summer suddenly filled up. In the day, he would work on the banged-up Fiat, restoring her lovingly piece-by-piece, determined to finish her resurrection before school. 

 

In the afternoon, he would run laps on the MIT track or swim in the pool, enjoying the solitude. And by early evening, he would freshen up and go to the Cambridge Public Library, sit at its steps and wait for Pepper to leave for the day.

 

It had become their routine, she would walk to the train station, Tony accompanying her and hanging onto her every word. He would also talk about himself and his doings. It was a novel experience for him to be able to confide in a woman, just talk and listen, without the agenda of trying to sleep with her. The only other woman he had really talked to, was his mother but ever since he had started college, their chats had dwindled and he missed them.

 

But Pepper and him would talk about everything and anything under the sun. He learnt many little details about Virginia "Pepper" Potts, in those daily walks. 

 

Like how she loved reading, especially the classics and yes, she read romance novels but she insisted there were things to be learnt from those novels as well. Her favorite author was Jane Austen but her guilty pleasure was the steamy regency novels of Stephanie Laurens. 

 

How she was allergic to shellfish and strawberries but she loved apples and Italian food and that she secretly was a vegetarian.

 

How she wanted to go into management and was applying to Brown University for a scholarship. She loved organization and order and effective ways to reduce process inefficiency.

 

She told him about her parents, how they had been a tiny middle-class happy family. Until three years ago, when her mother and father had died in a car accident caused by a storm. She had to leave her childhood home and her simple country life in Kansas and go far away to stay with her distant aunt and cousin, who lived in California.

 

How she was a good listener and really paid attention to him, even when he was prattling on and on about machine parts and technology and space and automobiles. But Tony would try to ensure he would stop talking from time to time and let her speak.

 

Pepper's subject to ramble about, another one of her fascinations, was art. She loved going to art museums and walking around, taking in the art around her. She also liked going to museums in general, a fact that boggled him.

 

How she hated living in California. It wasn't the land, it was the people, more particularly the girls she went to school with. She didn't fit in but she had grown used to the solitude. Tony could relate to this, after all, he felt the same in MIT before he had met Rhodey and told her so. And then she had taken his hand and squeezed it while her sapphire blue eyes darkened and he had felt the pleasure of someone's empathy. And that he was not so alone any more.

 

* * *

 

It was the last three days of summer. Tony walked over to the gleaming white columns of the library and grinned with happiness, as he saw Pepper standing there, waiting for him. They quickly moved towards each other.

 

She exclaimed with joy, "I got off early today! Mr. Grayson said we could leave early for once!"

 

Together they walked away from the library. Tony wanted to say something but he was nervous.

 

_I don't want her to get angry, but I want to ask her out... I have to try..._

 

He looked at Pepper and they both spoke at the same time.

 

"Tony, I want to-"

 

"Pepper, can we spend some-"

 

Then they both stopped talking at the same time as well, Pepper looking at her feet while Tony looked away.

 

"Ladies first." 

 

"Okay...", she said softly but he could make out she was nervous too and that confused him. "Tony, I wanted to ask... if we could... I don't want to go home yet! Can we go.. get something to eat... and talk for a while?"

 

His heart filled with happiness that finally, finally Pepper would go out with him. Then he calmed himself. 

 

_This is not a date, don't fuck this up, Stark. She just said to get something to eat. Keep it cool and say something!_

 

He smiled at her and said, "Pepper, I would love to. Yes, lets!"

 

She placed her hand in his and said with a smile, "So, where to, Stark?"

 

Tony smirked at her mischievously. "I know just the spot."

 

* * *

 

Tony led Pepper into the large, voluminous Mechanical Lab I building, built more like an aircraft hangar, than an actual lab. Her eyes were wide with awe as she took in the numerous pieces of mechanical equipment, tools and machines, all around her.

 

"Tony! This is... wow! I've never been inside a place like this!"

 

He looked around with pleasure. "This is my favorite place to come to, after class or at night when I can't sleep. I love coming here and tinkering with something." 

 

Then he took her hand and pulled her towards the large tarp-covered lump in one corner of the lab.

 

"Come on, Pepper, I brought you here to show you something." 

 

He made her stand in front of the lump and leaned towards her, taking in her sweet fragrance. Her hair tickled his nose as he whispered softly, "Close your eyes." 

 

Pepper covered her eyes childishly with her hands and Tony moved around her and lifted the tarp. He stood at the bonnet of the Fiat and said loudly, "Miss Potts, open your eyes please!"

 

She did so and then gasped loudly, her eyes widening with wonder. He grinned as she gazed upon the shining, newly painted bright sea blue Fiat 500, not a scratch or bruise on her curved body.

 

"Pepper, meet Bianca, she's thirty years old but she looks twenty and handles likes she's fifty!"

 

His heart did a little dance in his chest as Pepper giggled cutely at his introduction, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

 

"Tony! That's rude! You should never reveal a lady's age." 

 

She moved closer to the car and stretched her hand towards the bonnet and then pulled it back. "Is it alright to-"

 

"Yes, Pepper, please! I painted her yesterday and she's completely dry. It is a miracle that this shade of paint is still available." 

 

Pepper lovingly caressed the gleaming bonnet with one hand. "Tony, she looks... brand new.. and beautiful. You've worked so hard on her... This is amazing!"

 

Then she held his hand and he swallowed as her blue eyes gazed into his.

 

"This car was a banged up piece of metal but you ... you saw the potential in her and ... shit, you have magical hands, Tony Stark." Pepper whispered reverently. "You are more than just an engineer, you are an artist." 

 

Tony flushed, pleased and embarrassed by her praise. "But Pep..." he murmured, "sadly, Bianca isn't fully fixed."

 

He looked at the car. "I put her together but her parts are simply too tired and gone, to last very long. She can't be used as a car. She will give out halfway down the road." 

 

Her grip tightened on his hand. "So what? You restored her, Tony. You put your heart into it, into this simple cute car of yesteryear. Your passion is inspiring."

 

He swallowed hard and Pepper let go of his hand, still smiling widely. 

 

"Pep..." Tony said softly, "she's still got one good ride in her. So I wanted... I wanted to ask you... if you'd come out with me and Bianca tomorrow. We can go to that art museum at the end of town... eat nearby and I'd take you home. What do you say?" 

 

He held himself still, praying wildly for her answer to be yes as she bit her lip. Then Pepper lowered her gaze and he knew she was going to refuse him.

 

He schooled his face, trying not to let his emotions show as she said sorrowfully, "Tomorrow... won't be possible, Tony. I am sorry."

 

Tony plastered a fake grin on his face. "Hey, it is alright, Pepper. I just asked..."

 

He moved away from her, tidying up around the car, trying to seem busy, so as to avoid looking at her. As he bent to pick up a spanner from the floor, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder and straightened. 

 

Pepper said softly, "Tony, it isn't that I don't want to go out with you. I am leaving Somerville tomorrow, I am going to Kansas for two days. I want to... to see my little town again, visit my parents grave... before heading back to California." 

 

He dropped the spanner in shock. "You are leaving tomorrow?! But you didn't say anything! Pepper!"

 

Tony forgot he was supposed to be cool and clasped her shoulders. "Were you going to leave without telling me? Without saying goodbye?!" 

 

Her mouth tightened and he watched as Pepper clenched her fists and lowered her gaze. He gently caught her chin and tilted her face upwards to look into her eyes, wet and shining with unshed tears. 

 

"Pepper, don't cry please..." he whispered in anguish. "I am sorry." 

 

"Why are you apologizing, Tony?" She said, her mouth curving upwards in a broken smile. "I am such a coward.. I don't like saying goodbye... and... I've grown so attached to you and I just.. its so hard to say goodbye.. that I thought I wouldn't..."

 

His heart was overflowing with emotions, he didn't know what to do, so he did what came instinctively. Tony pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back tightly. 

 

"Don't be sad, Potts, I got attached to you too. I don't want to say goodbye either but we have to..." 

 

They stood there in the laboratory, in front of the Fiat, hugging each other for a long moment. 

 

* * *

 

Tony and Pepper had dinner together in the college's cafe, sandwiches and coffee, with ice cream afterwards. Then he hailed a taxi and got in with her, determined to see her home. 

 

They stopped a little distance away from Pepper's house and she got down. 

 

He got down with her and shoved his hand into his jacket, searching for what he had got for her. Then Tony pulled it out and handed it to her.

 

"Tony... what is this?" Pepper exclaimed softly as she stared at the small square white box, neatly tied with blue ribbon.

 

"It's nothing fancy, I just thought of it and..." he shrugged sheepishly as she unraveled the ribbon and opened it.

 

She gasped at the pristine white lily in full bloom, enclosed in a glass bottle.

 

"I bought one from the MIT greenhouse and got a chem buddy of mine, to use sublimation or freeze drying, to preserve it. It won't fade for a year at least." 

 

Pepper was staring at it transfixed, her thumb slowly grazing the bottle.

 

Tony grew nervous, so he continued babbling, "I know you like lilies, you told me so and you smell like one, fragrant and soft. I wanted to buy you something, something expensive, jewelry or a painting but I thought you'd get mad, because it would be expensive and I don't want you to get angry, please don't be ma-"

 

He was cut off by her fingers on his lips. Then Tony stood perfectly still, not even breathing, closing his eyes as Pepper went on tip-toe and reached up, leaning lightly against him.

 

He felt her lips touch his, oh so softly, in a feather-soft caress, their breaths mingling, her fingers against his cheek. 

 

Tony sighed against her lips as her hand tenderly moved over his jaw and down to his chest, patting him. 

 

"Thank you..." she whispered breathlessly. "For everything, Tony..." 

 

He whispered back, "I won't forget this summer... I won't forget you, Pepper..." 

 

Her lips curved upwards in a bittersweet smile as she moved away. He stood there, looking at her walking away, in the bright streetlight, towards the house. She opened the gate and entered the yard.

 

_Look back at me... please..._

 

And she did, stopping mid-stride, her red hair billowing in the faint breeze.

 

Pepper raised a hand and he did so too, waving at her. Then she entered the house and he took a deep breath, letting the sadness wash over him.

 

Then Tony got back into the taxi and looked back at the house as it drove away. The driver said sympathetically, "Hey buddy, don't be sad. You will meet your girl again, I am sure of it."

 

He opened his mouth to object but then shut it, a slow smile on his face as he thought of Pepper being his girl.

 

_I'm not going to let you forget me, Pepper._

 


	6. Epilogue: Each Coming Night

_**10 months later** _

 

Tony stood at the doorway of Simmons Hall, waiting. It was the night of the MIT Annual dance, a prestigious dance for upper-class men and women, who would be graduating that year.

 

Everyone had a date for this occasion and as the couples entered the auditorium, he glanced at his watch anxiously, wondering where his date was. 

 

_She's coming, isn't she? What if the flight was delayed? What if the road is blocked? What if..._ then his heart thudded painfully, _What if she never got on the flight? What if she changed her mind and decided not to come?_

 

Then he heard a car door close and peered into the dimly lit walkway. He blinked hard as the girl he had been waiting for, stood there quietly, dressed resplendently in a sapphire blue off-shoulder gown, her glorious red hair falling in gentle waves upon her satiny shoulders. 

 

Tony swallowed his tongue in shock at the vision before him. 

 

_When I last saw Pepper, she was... a girl... how did she..._

 

She moved elegantly towards him, her pink lips curved in a soft smile, the dress making her eyes seem even more blue and beautiful. 

 

"Hi there, Stark." Pepper said with a smirk and he swallowed again, trying to regain his senses. 

 

"Pep. You. You look different..."

 

"Well, I have turned sixteen, Mr. Stark." She murmured. "But I'll take your shock as a compliment. You don't look so bad yourself. White suits you." 

 

He nodded awkwardly as she stepped close to him, the familiar scent of lilies intoxicating him, her face brushing his as she peered into the crowded hall.

 

"Wow, what a crowd!" Pepper exclaimed softly with awe. Tony was distracted by her nearness of her body, her delicate regal profile so close to him but he realized from her voice and her lip bite, that she was nervous and trying to hide it.

 

He took her hand gently and she looked at him wide-eyed. Tony tucked her hand in his folded arm and said softly, "Pepper, would you like to go in now?"

 

She smiled and he led her into the hall. They nodded and smiled politely at the other guests as Tony moved towards the tall, distinguished soldier at the end of the room. 

 

"Potts, there's someone I'd like you to meet." He whispered, noticing she shivered when his lips grazed her ear.

 

"Sure, Tony." 

 

The soldier turned as they approached him and grinned widely. 

 

"Pepper, this is Officer James Rhodes, a fellow to-be-graduate and my best friend at MIT. Rhodey, this is-"

 

"Virginia Potts." finished Rhodey, bowing at the waist. "Delighted, ma'am, to finally make your acquaintance." 

 

Pepper smiled as he took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly. "May I say, you look amazingly beautiful this evening and I wonder how my friend Anthony managed to befriend a girl like you."

 

She giggled and Tony scowled. 

 

"Officer Rhodes, I'm so glad to meet you." Pepper said softly. "Tony's told me so much about you." 

 

"Please, ma'am, call me James."

 

"Please call me Pepper."

 

Tony scowl grew as more and more upper-class men approached him and Pepper, begging for an introduction. He did so as churlishly as possible, irritated by how they were taking up his and Pepper's time. 

 

As more and more people came over to meet Pepper, he whispered to her, "Would you like something to drink?"

 

She smiled at him and whispered, "Yes, please. A lemon water."

 

Tony moved away to get her drink, scowling to himself as he saw Rhodey take his place by Pepper's side. 

 

He placed her order and stood by the bar, drinking a seltzer as he waited for her drink.

 

The crowd around Pepper had grown larger and he moodily stared at his shoes. 

 

_Dammit, I wanted to spend time with Pepper... after ten months, we are finally face to face and now the entire student body wants to meet her._

 

Ever since they parted at the end of spring break, true to his word, Tony had made sure to keep in touch with Pepper.

 

A month after college started, he had written her a letter and to his delight, she had replied. Then he had started sending her letters regularly and she had replied equally faithfully. 

 

Finally, he had worked up the courage and had called her from his dorm's payphone, one weekend. 

 

The first time, it had been a short call, the next weekend, she had called him and they spoke for an hour, way into the night. Since then, they had written letters and had called each other once a week, resuming their friendship over the phone and the written word. But this was the first time they were meeting since spring break.

 

He snuck a glance at her and felt his heart thump as she threw her head back and laughed beautifully at something someone said. 

 

_Can I blame them for wanting to meet her? Look at Pepper... she's... she's something else. All this time, all our talks... shit, I can't stop thinking about her... I... I think I have feelings for her..._

 

His musing was interrupted by the arrival of her drink. Tony picked up the glass and walked back to the group of people surrounding Pepper and Rhodey.

 

They were talking about some artist when he returned to her side and politely pushed Rhodey away. Pepper took the glass gratefully and drank while someone asked Tony something.

 

The conversation drifted towards art and Pepper was busy in conversation. Tony was silently admiring her, when he felt someone thrust something into his tuxedo's pocket.

 

He put his hand into it and pulled out a small note. Tony surreptitiously opened it. It read, "Stark, ask your girl to dance NOW if you want to get away from these eggheads."

 

Then he caught Rhodey's eye. His friend widened his eyes in warning at him and then jerked his head towards Pepper meaningfully.

 

Tony nodded and steeled himself. As the group tittered, he leaned close to Pepper, knowing that for some reason, his nearness had an effect on her. 

 

He whispered softly in her ear, "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me, Miss Potts?"

 

He saw her take a deep breath and turn towards him, placing her hand in his. 

 

"I would love to, Tony." 

 

Tony wanted to yell with happiness but just nodded and gently led her towards the dance floor. The band was just starting a new song as they stepped onto the floor.

 

He stood straight, trying to hide his nervousness as he held his hand out and Pepper placed her warm, soft hand in it. He placed his other hand on her bare back, bringing her closer to him. 

 

Tony swallowed once, twice, trying to ignore how soft her skin felt against his hand. Then Pepper whispered with a smile, "Relax, handsome." 

 

He stared at her askance. "I am not handsome!"

 

"Oh, I don't know. Tufty dark brown hair, whiskey brown eyes, cute boyish grin with your beautiful lips and dimples... you are attractive, Tony Stark." she said teasingly.

 

"Well, thank you, Potts." he said mock nobly and she giggled. 

 

The music began and he mentally counted,  _One, Two, One, Two,_  moving his feet in time to his count, taking care not to step on her toes.

 

She felt so light and graceful in his arms while his feet felt as if they were laden with cement. Then Tony furrowed his brow in confusion as he suddenly realized Pepper was slightly taller than him.

 

"Are you wearing heels, Potts?" He asked incredulously, then glared as she burst into giggles. 

 

"Yes, I am, Tony! I was wondering when you would notice!" she said and he was shocked that she wanted him to notice.

 

"Tony, you are too stiff." Pepper whispered, pressing her soft body to his. He stifled a groan at the sensation and nodded. 

 

He turned her lightly and then moved his hand down her satiny smooth back. Pepper's breath hitched and she lowered her gaze, her lashes deep against her cheeks.

 

Tony quickly took his hand away, stammering an apology but she caught it and placed it right on the small of her back, smiling at him. 

 

"It's alright, Tony. It feels right. You..." she shifted closer, "feel so right."

 

He was having a hard time breathing, the soft light of the dance floor, the gentle music in the background and most importantly, the beautiful girl in arms, gliding across the floor like moonlight, making him light-headed.

 

_But I don't want to stop either... I don't want to let her go..._

 

As one song changed into another, he relaxed but didn't let go of Pepper. They kept dancing, when he saw a classmate approach them to interrupt, Tony glared so ferociously that the guy backed away.

 

Pepper murmured, "Tony, can we get some air?"

 

"Air? Yes, sure." He said, relieved and saddened that the exquisite torture was over.

 

He took her hand, tucked it into his arm and led her towards the exit. They walked out into the clear, moon-lit night, standing in the parking lot. 

 

"Can we go that way?" asked Pepper, pointing in a direction away from the Hall. 

 

"Yeah, sure." He said and they walked together, approaching the deserted end of the parking lot. They reached the end, stopping near the shrubbery. 

 

Tony took off his jacket and wrapped it around her bare shoulders. Then he looked at Pepper, who was smiling at him with a look in her eyes that made his heart beat faster in his chest.

 

"What's the matter, Pep? You wanted some air?"

 

"Actually," she said wryly, "I felt you needed some air, Tony. I thought you were going to faint on me, you were barely breathing in there!"

 

_Oh shit, she noticed! Damn it, Tony! Do something, say something funny!_

 

"Ah, you know guys, dancing in public makes us nervous." He said airily, looking away. 

 

"I see..." she murmured softly. "Tony, you've been awfully quiet this evening. Is something wrong?"

 

"Wrong? No, no, Pepper! Definitely not!"

 

She whispered worriedly, "Did I do something wrong? Was it the way I spoke or danced or... is it this dress? Is it too much?"

 

Tony quickly took her hands in his.

 

He said firmly, "Pepper, honey, you are perfect, you had those idiots eating out of your hand and they don't do that for anyone. You danced like a dream and..."

 

he couldn't resist lifting her hand to his lips and kissing her fingers. "And you look damn gorgeous in this dress... I am so thankful that you came, Pepper. I wanted to see you again."

 

"Me too, Tony..." she said shyly, moistening her lips and he mentally girded himself. "I love your letters and your phone calls but I wanted... I wanted to see you in person... and this dance, I am so happy that you invited me!"

 

"There is no one else I would even think of inviting but you." He blurted out nervously and she widened her eyes.

 

He lowered her hand but she didn't let him go.

 

Pepper moved closer to him and murmured softly, "Tony, I... I am confused... what are we doing here... you and I?" 

 

He swallowed hard and decided to tell her all. 

 

Tony wound his fingers into hers and looked into her eyes. He said passionately, "Pepper, I am going to admit it, after all these months of talking and writing to each other, all I've wanted to do was to see you again and tell you how I feel. How I feel about you. I can't stop thinking about you. I miss you and I miss our walks together and the long chats we used to have about everything and nothing." 

 

She didn't say anything but just stared at him wide-eyed, so he continued, "I know you are younger than me and you've got your whole life ahead of you and I don't want to interfere in that. All I know is, you aren't like any girl I've ever met and I... I just want to know you better and be... be with you... give me a chance, Pepper. I'll do my best by you, I swear. But just give me a chance." 

 

She still didn't say anything but was looking at him through her lashes, her blue eyes hooded in the dimly lit street. 

 

He said pleadingly, "Potts, say something, anything please!" His heart was in his throat at her silence. 

 

Pepper removed her fingers from his and he lowered his head, his heart breaking, knowing that she had rejected him once again. 

 

Then she cupped his cheeks and he lifted his gaze to meet hers. 

 

"Tony..." She murmured softly, "I want to know you better too... and I want to give us a chance..."

 

"We'll make it work somehow, Potts." He said fiercely. "I know you have college coming up and I am leaving school but we will find some way to spend time together."

 

Pepper nodded, her pink lips smiling. "We will, Tony. I... I have feelings for you too..." 

 

Tony grinned like an idiot at her soft admission and then sobered. "You aren't fly back to California tomorrow, are you?"

 

"Oh no, no, I came by flight but I can take the inter-city bus and go back... let's say next Thursday?"

 

"That gives us some time. How about we start with a date, tomorrow? 7 pm?" 

 

"Make it 8 pm. Stark, I am nearly an adult now, I can stay out after curfew." She said firmly and he laughed.

 

"Potts, in two months, I am going to be 18. And still older than you. So let's not push that curfew." 

 

She stuck her tongue out at him and he tucked her hair behind her ear, marveling in its softness. 

 

"Shall we go back inside and dance again?"

 

"Hold on, Tony. There's one thing." She said solemnly. 

 

He stopped smiling and asked seriously, “What is it, Pepper?”

  
She came close to him and whispered to him, “I thought… I thought we should start... us... with a proper kiss because… I stopped you that one time and I really wanted-”

Tony pulled her to him quickly and finally kissed her fully on the lips. He felt her gasp as they moved strongly over her soft lush mouth, claiming her. Then he nibbled on her bottom lip firmly, drawing a moan from her.

"Finally, Finally… Finally, Tony…" he heard her whisper feverishly.

Tony cradled her face in one hand and used it to angle her better for his lips. She moaned again as he slid his tongue against hers, mating with hers in an age-old dance. His chest felt as if it was on fire and his heart was beating hard in his ears.

Pepper raised her hands to catch his collar and pull him closer to her. He groaned then as her breasts pressed hard against chest. She pulled him even tighter to her and he responded by making sweet, hard love to her soft mouth.

Tony broke off the kiss because they were both out of breath. He bent his head slightly and rested his forehead against hers. They both took deep breaths to fill their lungs with air. He tenderly kissed her nose and each cheek, murmuring sweet words to her face. She still had her hands on his collar and stayed still.

  
_Mine, mine, all mine…_  his heart was singing to him. 

Drowning in a sea of physical sensation, Tony moved his mouth until he gently nipped her tender earlobe between his teeth. She cried out and he moved his lips over her ear, whispering darkly to her, “Pepper, I want to ravish your beautiful mouth but… but I am going to try to be a gentleman here… Should I stop?”

Pepper immediately cried out, “Don't, Tony, don't…”

Tony pulled Pepper onto him, such that she was leaning on him, flush against his hard, strong body from head to toe. Her hands wound themselves in his hair, ruffling it with passion. He rested his hands on the small of her back.

He changed his tempo and softly kissed the corner of her mouth and then leisurely swept his tongue along her bottom lip. When she moaned and parted her lips, he gently tugged her bottom lip between his teeth.

Pepper moaned deeply and he let her go, hugging her to him, feeling a sense of peace wash over him. 

They separated then, Pepper very shy, Tony grinning at her. She tried to smooth down his hair and he let her. He gently rubbed his knuckle against her bottom lip and she leaned into his touch, touching her tongue to his finger.

"Shall we go back inside, Potts? So we can dance some more?" 

 

"Do you promise to breathe this time, Stark? So I don't have to catch you if you faint."

 

Tony laughed joyously as he wrapped his arm around his girl and they walked back together to Simmons Hall.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a very very long time since I was a teenager, I am not sure if my portrayal of teen Pepper and nearly adult Tony is accurate. I've tried to show Pepper as a nervous but direct teenager and Tony as an incorrigible flirt, who was just lonely and trying to hide it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a one-shot. As always, my plan was thwarted.


End file.
